Promise
by Blizzarwolf
Summary: As unfortunate it is to experience the death of a loved one, everyone must move on. Warning: Depression, Implied domestic abuse, Child abuse,


Promise

A black shadow was cast upon the gloomy home as the cotton white clouds joined together with dull grey wools in the sky. The wind howled quietly as it brushed along the unkept blades of grass from the garden. Flowers that once blossomed into a wide range of pretty petals were now reduced to colourless weed.

The cries and drama close friends and relatives unleashed fumed across every space the house had to offer. Eventually everyone had split off into their own groups to talk and reminisce in memory of the lovely couple they remembered. Some spoke about how the wife was crazy and clever enough to sneak alcohol on school grounds and planes while others spoke about how brave and psychotic the father was when dealing with clients and "business".

The couple, Krystal and Wolf O'Donnell, were notorious for their crimes against the law and overuse of drugs. They were able to fool and avoid the government until their untimely death. It was then when the police searched their home and found the evidence that exposed their identities to the public. All objects that were stolen or illegal were immediately confiscated leaving behind only the house, the couch and a 7 year old boy.

He was quiet. From before and after his parent's death. He was still quiet, never once uttered a cry. No one understood how such an odd child could have come from the deceased pair as he had the looks of neither parents. Some thought that he was the product of the vixen and another man while others thought he was found on the street. Either way it didn't matter to Marcus. When others spoke to him he could only reply with nods and shakes. There were times when he didn't even answer back.

The house was dark as it was cold to Marcus. All the faces he saw were of blank sympathetic masks. A Sympathy that was given to make themselves look better to others. Although he was scared of all these strangers he didn't know; although he was angry that all these strangers suddenly invaded his home; although he was sad that his mother and father was gone. He didn't know why his tears wouldn't just stream down his face. Marcus had given up wondering. There never was nor will there ever be any hope to look forward to.

That was all before Marcus met 'him'. The door opened. He felt as if light had shone over him and the new stranger he was faced with. Much like the others, the canine stranger stepped forward into the house and paid his respects to the coffined corpses. When he was done he walked back to the door before stopping to see Marcus.

Marcus had a strange feeling when he crossed eyes with the vulpine. There was warmth within those gentle pools of green as if he was looking at the serene waters of a sea filled with floating chrysanthemums. The man's sad smile felt genuine when he stepped closer to him. As the adult crouched down to his level, Marcus couldn't help but feel as though his attention was drawn into wondering what the man was going to say.

"Hello. My name is Fox McCloud. Are you their son, Marcus?" A clear and soft voice came. Marcus felt calm when he nodded. He felt as if speaking with the man was enjoyable. It was somehow relaxing when he heard the strong yet kind tones from his voice.

"I'm very sorry for your loss..." Similar apologies had swam to the back of Marcus' head before but Mr McCloud's was the only one that reached him. The vulpine paused for a moment opening and closing his muzzle repeatedly as if he were choosing his words carefully.

"I know that it is unfair but life can escape you at any moment. It's unfortunate that your parents were gone so soon." Marcus tightened his chest when he felt the strange warmth again, from within. Mr McCloud waited when he offered his paws for the little fox to take. Marcus was hesitant but sure once he touched the other's paw.

"I personally don't want anyone to put you into an orphanage. So, I was wondering..." Mr McCloud waited his attention to return as the young boy began rubbing his fingers. The soft textures of his fur came with a comfort. A kind of comfort that Marcus hadn't felt for what seemed like an eternity ago. It was the first time that he felt such heat rushed to his face. He finally returned to reality when he heard his name being called by the adult male.

"I-I'm sorry." Marcus' voice seemed to fail him as he intended to be louder than a whisper. Mr McCloud chuckled inwardly and raised his left paw to stroke Marcus' head. Marcus revealed his puzzled look as he subconsciously leaned into the soft touch.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologise. I was wondering if you would like to come live with me?" The bluebells in Marcus' eyes finally bloomed when his eyes widened. Both vulpines were surprised by the large tears streaking down Marcus' cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you c-" Mr McCloud staggered as he quickly dug through his pockets in search for his handkerchief.

"D-Do you r-rea-lly wan-t m-me?" Marcus managed to utter in between hiccups. Mr McCloud stopped in shock and stared at the young fox. The question clouding his mind was solved in an instant through his deductive reasoning.

This boy must have been through intensive amounts of loneliness and repression. The letter did mention that both parents had left Marcus in the care of their relatives. Fox could have guessed that if Marcus questioned or even once made a fuss with his carers he would have been punished. Judging by how skinny he was, the carers must have neglected him food when he 'misbehaved'. It was sad to think a child had to experience such abuse. Krystal and Wolf were both right in worrying about their child.

Marcus was visibly shaking as he held his paws up to hide the tears from Mr McCloud's sight. He was afraid. Scared that the kindness he saw in this stranger was false and that he would be hurt again for showing weakness. The glimmer of hope he thought was finally within his reach seemed to distance itself from him once again.

"Yes." Marcus gasped but continued to shake. He dared himself to look forward and meet with the round eyes of the adult man. "If you came to live with me as part of my family I would like that very much, but only if you want to as well." The kindness within those chrysanthemums were true as he had never heard anyone speak to him like that. It was the first time anyone had given him a choice.

This man, Fox McCloud, was truly his saviour.

Marcus contained all his hiccups as he returned a nod for Mr McCloud's question. A smile dawned upon his face when he was satisfied by the young fox's response. Marcus allowed Mr McCloud to hold his hand as he wiped away the tears with his red handkerchief. When he was finished Mr McCloud made sure he paid attention for his next question.

"Can I give you a hug you?" It came more of a confusion than a surprise for Marcus when he heard him. But he nodded and extended his arms for the adult to take. Mr McCloud gently pulled himself closer to Marcus and wrapped his arms around his back before rubbing circles.

Marcus felt odd. He didn't know how a simple hug could be so comforting. Why wasn't his blanket just as soft when he was alone during night? Why wasn't his mother's embrace just as warm as this man's? Why didn't his uncle or cousins say nice words to him like this man did? Where has this feeling been in Marcus' life?

Searing tears escaped Marcus' eyes once more as he rubbed his face in between Mr McCloud's shoulder and the crook of his neck. Mr McCloud tilted his head and brushed his cheek against the other's before humming a soft melody. The two foxes held each other in comfort as time quickly passed by. However, it soon came to the point when Mr McCloud needed to leave.

"Please don't go." Marcus watched Mr McCloud stand by the doorway as they were forced to say their goodbyes. The young fox still seemed hesitant as he didn't want the day to end and he wanted the adult to stay with him. But then Mr McCloud stepped forward and crouched down in front of the boy with a confident smile.

"No matter what they say to you, don't lose hope. If you can promise me that then I can promise you that I'll try my best to free you from this place." Mr McCloud offered his pinky for the younger fox to take. Marcus confusingly mirrored his action to which Mr McCloud took and shook with his.

"This is a promise. I'll come back for you."

* * *

By Kyle Phillip


End file.
